Darkness on fire
by the red 1
Summary: Xover with Kingdom Hearts. Azula is saved by a boy with white hair. Riku x Azula sister fic with Fire in darkness.


Darkness in fire

one-shot

This is Azula's POV from my other one shot fire in darkness. This takes place after "The Drill" in Avatar, and between games in Kingdom Hearts.

(If I owned Avatar or Kingdom Hearts, this would be in the show and game, not here.)

**Start**

I don't know why I'm here. I'm just staring at the water. This seems like something Zuzu would do, not me. He was always the dark depressed one. Besides this is beneath me, I am a princess after all. There's a good chance that when father dies, I'll take over the Fire Nation.

But for some reason I couldn't destroy Ba Sing Sa. With the huge drill, the Fire Nation should have swept in and ended the war right there. But then that annoying little Avatar got in the way. I was winning, yet some who he was still able to destroy the drill. I should have just killed him when I had the chance, but I didn't. If I had, a new Avatar would have taken his place.

It doesn't matter anyway. When the comet gets here, not even the Avatar will be able to stop us. Then the Fire Nation will rule the world. And I will be the one to finish Ba Sing Sa once and for all. And then what? Once we win the war I won't have anything to keep my attention. I'll most likely be expected to marry. The last thing I want is to marry some snob that expects me to have a bunch a little brats.

I guess this is why I came down here, to think about what my life is going to be like after the war. Mai and Ty Lee will most likely go back to there homes. So what dose that leave me? The boring life of a princess, or a life of being trapped as a wife. Nether option holds much entrust to me. And I can't spend the rest of my life hunting Zuzu, mainly because one day we'll fight and he'll die. Simple as that.

I told Mai and Ty Lee that I wanted some time to myself, and they didn't question me. But still how long have I been here? And hour, two, more? I guess I should be getting back, we still have to find a way to destroy Ba Sing Sa after all. And besides I feel like someones watching me.

I barely made it three steps when thesis white... things jumped in front of me. They were all white, with a strange symbol on their heads. They seemed to be twitching and moving in a odd way. I don't know what thesis things are, but there won't last long.

I soon learned that they were stronger than they looked. They were able to defies the laws of gravity, and it was hard to hit them because of their weired moving habit. I also quickly learned that they had vary sharp claws. They were able to slash my left arm. It wasn't bad, but it was enough for me to see that I might be in trouble.

Help arrived in a odd way. A boy about my age came out of no were. He had shoulder length white hair, an odd color but there had to be stranger right? He wore a long black robe, and a blindfold, I found that weired. Soled black wasn't a color of any Nation, and how could he fight blindfolded?

I got my answer when he started slashing the white enemy with a odd sword. It was shaped like bat wing. Colored red and blue, it was vary strange. And yet he was able to use it with a large amount of skill. I decided that it would probably be best to work with him to kill the white things for now. So we started to fight together.

It was strange, we stood back to back, destroying the enemy left and right. He would make sure that none of the things got close enough to hit me. At the same time I would kill them long rang with my Firebending. I don't know how we worked together so well, but we did. And before long all of the things we killed.

Now that we ere alone, I had to find somethings out. "Tell me who you are, unless you want to end up like the." The words came out of my mouth before I had time to think about it. Of course I couldn't sound week, so I didn't do anything to change what I said.

He looked at me, at lest I think he did, can't tell through the blindfold. He gave a small smirk before simply saying, "An admirer." That took me by surprise, and admirer what did that mean? I could hear Mai and Ty Lee some were in the distance. They must have heard the fight, and come looking for me.

Looking back at the boy, I was shocked to see he was gone. Looking around, I couldn't see him any were. Then I heard Ty Lee's ever perky voice ask "Whats going on? " How did she ever get so strong, when she was still so much a kid.

"Just some fools that needed to be taught a lesson."

They seemed to buy that, so we started to head back to camp. Still the whole way there I couldn't help be wounder, who had that boy been?

**End**

And there you go, Azula's POV of what went on during "Fire in darkness."


End file.
